


In the Fortress of Doom

by ShayneyL



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Captain Proton, First Time, M/M, PWP, Prompt Fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 05:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayneyL/pseuds/ShayneyL
Summary: Tom and Harry finally get into Chaotica's harem.  But there are no slave girls there.





	In the Fortress of Doom

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Month 2019, Day 8. The prompt is "colors."

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

"I feel ridiculous," Harry said. "You made the costumes a little too extreme." The program required that they steal Chaotica's henchmen's uniforms to disguise themselves. Harry knew Tom must have spent valuable replicator rations to make these costumes - unlike the holocharacters, they required real clothing - so he didn't want to complain too much. But his costume was ridiculous. Skin tight unitard, a stiff, gaudy jacket with deep slits, outrageous ornaments on the shoulders. And then there was the helmet...

"Sorry, that was how costumes were back then. I'd have toned it down a little if I knew we'd be wearing them one day." Surprisingly, Tom didn't look silly in his outfit. Though his wasn't quite as outrageous. He had a short tunic over his unitard, while Harry just had a skimpy thing that looked like underwear. 

"Why can't I have a costume like yours?" Harry asked. 

"Because I'm an officer, and you're enlisted," Tom said. "Come on. We have to sneak into the Fortress of Doom through the underground caverns."

"Slave girls, here we come," Harry said, following Tom through a convenient secret passage.

Underground caverns were the last thing Harry would have expected. Didn't seem like a good choice for someone with claustrophobia. The caverns were dark, but not too cramped. Still, he wasn't surprised when Tom's arm draped across his shoulders. Tom liked to know there were other people around when he felt confined. 

"You want to skip this and go directly to the Fortress of Doom?" Harry asked.

"No, no, we'd be missing half the fun. Look sharp, Buster, Chaotica's guards up ahead!"

Harry pulled out his ray gun, and rushed after Tom, into the battle.

* * *

Finally, after a lot of shooting, running around, and general adventuring, they reached Chaotica's harem. At least, that's what Harry assumed it was. There was a lot of luxurious furniture, including many large beds, hangings of silk, mirrors on the walls and shelves of cosmetics...but no slave girls.

"Where's the slave girls? You promised me slave girls, Tom." He took off the absurd, uncomfortable helmet. 

"I...didn't get around to finishing this part."

"Why'd we play it if it wasn't done?" This was weird. Tom was usually such perfectionist when it came to his holoprograms. "Do you need help? We could take the character files from my volleyball program. They'd make fine harem girls, with a change of costume."

"No!" Tom ran a hand through his hair. "Look, Harry, if you want to add slave girls, go ahead. I just...I just...can't." He turned as if to leave. 

Harry reached out grabbed Tom's wrist, stopping him. "Wait, Tom." He was really confused. "If you don't want slave girls, we don't need slave girls. It's your company I'm here for, not any holocharacter." 

"Really?" Tom licked his lips nervously. "Harry...I tried to finish this part of the program, but all I could think about was how I didn't want to see you romancing any slave girl. Or anyone else...except me."

Harry felt like he'd stumbled into a gravitational anomaly. His heart leapt, and there suddenly didn't seem to be enough air in the room. Tom leaned close, his lips brushing Harry's. After that first, tentative touch, he pulled back for a moment, then they melted together, sharing a deep, intense kiss.

"I...I didn't know you felt like that," Harry panted, when they finally parted. 

"I fell in love with you the moment I set eyes on you in Quark's bar," Tom said. "I asked you to spend the night with me, remember? But...Libby."

He remembered Tom propositioning him on Deep Space Nine. Harry had remained faithful to Libby for years. And Tom had a reputation back then. He didn't think Tom was serious. But now, he _knew_ Tom... "Libby's moved on," Harry said. He'd gotten a letter from her. He hadn't expected her to still be waiting by then, and she wasn't. 

"And you?" Tom asked.

"I've moved on, too." Then they were kissing ahead, desperate and breathless. Harry flung off the jacket with the ridiculous shoulder decorations, and started urging Tom toward the nearest bed. 

"Computer, cancel spectral frequency adjustment," Tom said. 

Suddenly the room was in full color. It was quite gaudy. The silk curtains were pink, the henchman costumes a mix of red and gold, the bedding vivid purple. It was so weird to see a black and white Captain Proton set in full color Harry stopped in his tracks, looking around in astonishment. "I liked it better in black and white." 

"I want to see you in full color," Tom replied. 

"Black and white," Harry insisted. "It's special for us."

"Compromise," Tom suggested, wriggling out of his jacket and nibbling at the side of Harry's neck. "Computer, adjust the spectral frequency, except for Ensign Kim."

Everything went monochrome again...except Harry, who was still in full color. "Come on, you've got way too many clothes on," Tom said, pulling at Harry's tunic. 

Tom, he suddenly noticed, was completely naked. He looked stunning in black and white, his skin so pale and flawless, his blond hair almost white. His cock and pubic hair were darker, drawing the eye.

"I look even better in color," Tom said, noticing Harry staring. "Come _on._" He pushed Harry onto the bed, and began pulling off his boots. Finally, the tacky clothes were out of the way. Tom threw himself on the bed beside Harry, propping himself up on one elbow to look him over.

"Color was definitely the right choice," he said. He reached out to caress Harry's nipple. "I expected your nipples to be darker, with your coloring, but they're rather pale." He bent down and licked the little nub, then began sucking and even biting softly. Harry gasped. "Getting darker," Tom said, smiling wickedly. 

Tom was really getting far too smug. Harry rolled over onto him, kissing him until he was breathless. 

Tom moved slightly away, so they were lying side by side. He gave Harry a soft kiss. Harry moaned as he felt Tom's hand grasp his cock and begin slowly stroking. He reached for Tom, but Tom pushed his hand away. "Don't distract me. I want to watch you come."

Harry shivered, getting even harder at Tom's words. Tom's hand moved faster, and Harry thrust into the touch. It really was an intriguing sight. Tom's white, monochrome hand wrapped around Harry's full color cock. Their legs, monochrome and color, wound together. Tom's hand moved faster and faster on him, and Harry trembled. 

"You're about to come," Tom said, stroking harder. "I can tell. Your face is turning a delicious apricot color. And your cock is purple."

Harry couldn't deny it. He shut his eyes, arching as pleasure shot through him like lightning, and millions of colors exploded behind his eyelids.

He opened his eyes to find Tom looking down on him. "That was amazing," Tom said. "You are absolutely gorgeous when you come."

"I bet you are, too," Harry said. He reached down and found Tom's cock, hard and very slick. Tom groaned at the touch, hips pushing up eagerly. Even in black and white, Harry could tell Tom was blushing from his nipples to the tips of his ears. He gave him a quick kiss, then moved down and swallowed his cock.

Tom cried out in surprise and delight, thrusting hard once, then he got control of himself and pushed Harry away. "Save that for next time," Tom said, his voice rough with arousal. "I want to see more than the top of your head."

_Next time_. There's going to be a next time. The thought made Harry so happy he'd have done just about anything for Tom. And Tom was putting Harry's hand on his quivering erection, clearly wanting what he'd given Harry. 

Harry gladly obliged. Tom was gazing at Harry with eyes that looked almost white in monochrome, and Harry found himself wondering what color the dark gray cock is his hand really was. He'd find out, _next time_. Tom was getting close, hips bucking helplessly. Harry didn't want it to be over. He slowed his strokes, changing the rhythm. Tom jerked, and cursed softly. Harry admired the way the muscles in his torso bulged as he squirmed. His arms had nice muscles, too, displayed as he clenched his fists in frustration. Harry stroked Tom harder, faster, making him groan and shudder. Then he slowed down again. He repeated the pattern several times, until Tom was about ready to lose his mind. 

"Harry!" he protested. "You're torturing me." 

"Me? Oh, I'm sorry, I'll stop." He took his hand away.

"Harry!" Tom almost screamed. "Don't stop, damn it!"

Harry resumed stroking. Tom's cock was very dark now, and leaking copious amounts of precum. Tom was breathing hard, and begging softly. "Please, Harry, make me come, I need to come, I'm going to die if I don't, I swear, please make me come..."

"You're beautiful when you beg," Harry said, and slowed his strokes again. 

"Please, please," Tom moaned, writhing and thrashing on the bed. 

Harry decided it was time. He stroked Tom hard and fast. Tom shook all over, pounded the bed with his fists, then arched up, groaning harshly. His cock twitched in Harry's hand, thick ropes of ejaculate shooting out of it. 

Tom was gasping as if he'd run a marathon, sweat beaded on his brow. "Oh my god, Harry, if that wasn't so good I would kill you." He was still shivering with the echoes of his orgasm. "I had no idea you were so evil. You seemed like such a nice ensign."

"I guess I showed my true colors," Harry with a grin. 


End file.
